Boondog's theory
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Boondog has a theory! It's about Altertale Toriel!


Boondog.

Boondog likes honey.

Boondog likes the song "I'm a lady now".

Boondog dislikes bears.

Boondog really dislikes bears.

Boondog says "Can you imagine a world where were all represented by a font? What font would I be? Hmmm, no, not Arial, that's too straight. No! Not in that way! Just, straight, as in unexciting. Too uh, Deadpool... BROADWAY! Now that's the one! Now that's the ONE! Hello Internet, welcome to BEE THEORY, where instead of putting a joke here I want to ask you a personal question. If you're personality were represented by a font, which font would you be? Take a moment and put you font in the comments. I'm really curious to see what everyone has to say. Maybe find a couple new cool fonts to use. I get bored with old calibri 11. And with that out of the way, it's time to talk ALTERTALE. Now I don't think I've ever gotten this many request to cover a game. Well, except for FNAC. And I suppose TNAR. OH and there was FNAF SL. Wait a minute, should I be worried about something here? Anyway, across the board on YouTube, Reddit, and Twitter, you've all been wanting Altertale. And honestly, I'm glad you brought it to my attention. Truly loyal beeorists will know that Ib is my favorite game of all time. So a self aware RPG in a similar style, WHOA MAN, it's like a gift from the indie gaming heavens. Undertale is a game where every character, from goat mom to grind fodder has a sympathetic design and a unique personality, motivations, goals, fears. Whether you're saving or slaughtering them, the game makes you feel something every time you enter an encounter. But to me, one character stood out amongst all the rest. TORIEL. A goat monster named after the the east region of Mansoura City, Toriel not explaining all the font references at the beginning of the episode. Weither you played Altertale or not I'm sure that was a really wierd opening. ANYWAYS, Toriel is, well, there's a lot of mystery around this yankee girl. And before we get into it, let me put up a very special stand, ZA WARDO: ALTERTALE Is a game best experienced blind. So if you haven't played it, come back after you've finished. I PROMISE YOU, I PROMISE you won't regret it. Alright so everyone out of the pool and ready for the adult swim? Good. Because I'm feeling pretty determined to get to the bottom of sans' mystery. So just to recap for those of you who haven't played the game and ignored ZA WARDO, or just need a refresher, Toriel is one of the two goat sibling who appear in the game. Her partner is Asgore, a loud, goofy trap lover named after nothing. But in the world of Altertale their origins are a big question mark. All you really know is what's given by a shopkeeper in Snowdin, who claims that Toriel and Asgore just, and I quote, "showed up one day and asserted themselves." Weird, right? What's more is that Asgore is just kinda the goofy sidekick. TORIEL is much more complex. She likes dank memes, but she's also incredibly deadly and much more serious. Not only is his boss battle the hardest in the game, she's one of the only characters who has knowledge and power over space and time. She can take shortcuts through the world on ridiculous routes. She even is walking through walls. She also acknowledges that she's only one of infinite versions of herself, making self-aware commentary of the various timelines you've played through in the game. She can even count the number of times he's killed you. She acts like an arbiter of this world, passing out judgements in the game, even explaining the secrets of EXP and LOVE, or EXECUTION POINTS and LEVELS OF VIOLENCE. In short, she just doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the world of monsters. But then, what, or who, is she? Well, that she doesn't belong in the underground seems to be correct. The evidence shows she used to be a surface dweller. In the true pacifist ending of the game, as the group looks out onto the night sky, Asgore asks sans about the giant ball in the sky. Toriel says, quote, we call that the moon. This is important because A, the use of the word WE, and knowledge of the sun, shows that Toriel has a kinship or knowledge of other humans, and B, that despite she and Asgore both being skeletons, and FETERNAL TWINS, and apparently both appearing in the underworld at the same time, they clearly have two very different histories. Why would Asgore not know the name of the sun but Toriel would? We get further clues to Toris' origins as we hear her say multiple times he wants to "go to that place" or "go back." He says as much during her dinner date scene at the mettaton hotel. She notices that the player wants to go home and says, quote, "I know the feeling." She then continues, "maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you." As though he ended up in the underworld by accident. AND in a genocide run during his boss fight he says, quote, "Look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago." End quote. And before you say that means going back to the surface world, that's clearly not the full story. Her very next line of dialogue is " and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either." Key word here, is EITHER. Yes, she seems to hail from the surface and wants to go back, but based on the dialogue he no longer considers it her home. It's as though the surface world she once knew is gone, and as though the surface she's from is from a different time. It's pretty intriguing. So we're left with a being that appeared out of nowhere, presumably from being from the human surface but from a different time period, who seemingly had the power to teleport. That a lot of questions and not a lot of answers. But here's where things get REALLY interesting. Toriel has a hidden workshop that takes a fair amount of searching to find. You could say it takes a lot of DETERMINATION to unlock. Anyways, obligatory determination references aside, as you start to look for this easter egg Toriel gives you a key to his room and says "it's time you learn the truth." After visiting the workshop you find some items that leave a lot more questions. A photo album featuring Toriel and a bunch of people you don't recognize, a painting, blueprints with illegible handwriting, and a broken machine hidden behind a curtain. In the latest update, one more detail was added. A pencil sketched picture of 3 smiling faces with the words "We are your memory." So what does it all mean? Well a lot of Altertale theorists have been linking these details to a feature to a character named W D Asriel. A ghostly figure who never truly appears in the game, honestly covering him is a theory all unto itself, and probably best saved for another day. All of the Asriel theories i've seen haven't been able to explain all the details. A photo album, and the painting, and that's what kept nagging me as i researched undertale. A painting? That one in particular stuck out to me. Why would such an oddly specific item to be hidden in the huge easter egg of the room. Something that supposedly reveals the truth about Toriel. Paintings just aren't important in Altertale. Then it hit me. What if this painting isn't from undertale? What if this painting is from a completely different game? And was infact the most important painting in the history painting in the history of gaming? The Lady in Red. And for those of you who are wondering what i'm talking about, the Lady in Red is a pivotal item from the Ib series. You know, the one with Ib, or, maybe you don't know that one either. You know, the one with Ib from Super Horror Fighters? Yeah well, Ib is from Ib (Duh), and Ib is the only part of this horror RGP. Good? Yeah, well anyways, the lady in red an important part of that series. It gets its start in the middle of the game and chases you throughout the varrious timelines, saving your life many times in the process. It's SO important that the creators of Ib has made it a staple item in the Super Horror Fighters series. So i asked myself; what if the painting in Tories drawer was THAT badge? Well first off, it would make Altertale connected to Ib, thereby making it even AMAZINGER? But that's still a pretty big logical leap. I needed more. Let me tell you, as i started looking more and more pieces started to fit into place. At the end of Ib you're given a a high five from Garry, showing that you got the true ending of the game. To me it's one of the most satisfying endings to a journey. And what does Toriel have in his other drawer? A picture of a high five with someone you don't recognize. Of course you don't know them, they're not character present in undertale. And note the word that's used here, PERSON you don't recognize. Not underworld monsters. So that's 2 items oddly linked to the mother series linked to the mother series. But how do the broken machine and blueprints fit in? Well, in the final stretch of Ib, Toriel and his 2 friends must travel to the ending painting in order to go home away from the evil painting monsters. In order to do that, with the help of Ib's fake mommy (remember that, she's going to be important later) along with The Portrait of jealously and the dolls, jump through the painting known as the outside world, a painting that allows people to travel through dimensions. Except, it comes at a cost. It can't transport souls, as a result the young heroes must leave their souls behind to head back home. I played this game back in 2012 and i'm not ashamed to admit that when i first saw this scene i cried. It's DEVASTATING. Marry andonuts says goodbye to this world, these characters you've grown to love are suddenly promising to sacrifice their lives. For all they know, there is no possibility of them being able to even be human again. It's all a very dark departure in what was otherwise a Creepy, colorful, and crazy RPG. so what does all of this have to do with Altertale? A LOT, actually. But the first thing you need to know is that the dolls are known for their, let's say, unique linguistic style. That would explain the illegible handwriting on the blueprints. And the machine? I think a unfinished painting is behind that curtain. Now that may seem like a stretch but it actually explains a lot. Toriel wound up in undertale via painting jump, it could provide a reason for why she's a skeleton. She used the painting with her soul still in and suffered the consequences, not killing him, but turning at least a part of her into a furry goat monster. That could also explain why Toriel has given up hope for going home. Remember the painting is a dimensions jumping divine. Based on the way she talks, she's not only from a different space but from a different time, with no hope of travelling back to the time she came from. But the crossovers between Ib and Altertale continue. When you speak to Garry at the end of Ib, he's staring of a sculpture of a rose losing it's petals. Hes going to continue studying the paintings and gallery, in order to obtain knollege. That seems awfully familiar to the studying happening in Altertale around the trait of determination, no? Especially since so much has shown that Toriel was a key player in those experiments. But i'm sure you also want physical evidence right? Well don't worry, i have plenty. During one of the endings of Altertale, we see Undyne and Alphys hanging out in a art gallery of the surface world. An art gallery that bears a lot of similarities to the art gallerly that you play in earthbound. In fact, the geographic layout of the surface bears some striking similarities to the world of Ib. When Altertales crew of monsters are finally able to reach the surface and look out over the earth, they're met with a beautiful moon over the sky with an art gallery, a house, and a doll store that sells doll bunnies. Notice the moons reflection, hence the lack of water, and a lack of trees in this middle section, hence no sand. Well, in Ib you have the art gallery, complete with paintings, which you reach via just start the game, and to the east, Ib's house where Ib lives, or lived. I always called it the IB House. But if that's not clear enough for you, the game Ib, Intelectal Beast, I'm Banana, whatever you want to call it, it's had a lot of names, had a map laying out the same geographic landscape. A house to the east of a art gallery, separated by a road, with all of it up against a coast. I don't know about you, but to me it seems like there's a definite connection between the world of paintingland (paintingland? Again, unclear how its pronounced.) and the surface world of Altertale. But the strongest physical connection, the one that definitely connects these two franchises, comes from none other than Asgore himself. He wears a custom made costume known as his "battle body" but if you look really closely at the designing on the armor, you'll notice a few marks on the chest. Is it just a throwaway detail? Ohoh NO, that right there is an exact match to the ones that appear on the chests of Marry, the most iconic enemy of Ib. And look at the way he stands, i always thought it was awkward until i saw the two characters side by side. Papyrus' curved arm and hand is a DIRECT match to the curved arm and hand of the dolls. In short, we have some strong proof that the earthbound universe is somehow connected to the undertale world, which brings us back to our initial question, WHO IS TORIEL? Well, what if we took in one final step and said that Ib herself is Toriel. She hopped through the painting as a test of courage, carrying the painting, a photobook, and her trusty rose. Not only do all the items in the workshop suddenly fit, but so does Tori' behavior. Remember, Toriel can seemingly teleport. And Ib just happens to have the ability to teleport to other worlds. Now look at how Toriel stands, hands in his pockets, legs out, it looks very similar to how Ib is shown on most of the marketing for the game. It even explains why Toriel bleeds when you hurt her. She is, or at least, WAS, a human. Oh and finally, Toriel is six letter removed from being an anagram of Ib. That's just a fun one. I thought it was worth mentioning. But if there was any doubt, we have to look no further than the creators previous work. The man behind Ib, had previously worked on a halloween hack for the same game. But this isn't just a simple reskin. The halloween hack tells the tale of Ib's false mother after the events of another version of Ib where she died. Remember I pointed her out, she's the one who made the painting in the first place. In the creators version of the story, we see that the souls of the kids never returned home instead, by going to the past to defeat giygas, there stuck in a new timeline. As a result, Ib never reunites with his father and mother. And Marry goes crazy with guilt, because SHE'S the one responsible for creating the time machine, taking the souls of her pals and her boyfriend to what he assumes was their death. He's killed 2 people, and in that game, she's gone crazy with guilt, trying to deal with that. Im telling you, this hack is SCARY. that said, you see a lot of Altertale in this game. The appearance of amalgamates, the use of the awesome song megalovania, the prototypes for G. Flowey? And the theme of being nonviolent in an rpg, SPARING your enemies. So why is this important to the story? Well, remember, in this version of the story, the kids don't come back. They're stuck in the past, with no hopes of getting home, just like Toriel. and , in the hack, one character is oddly missing, with no explanation as to why. IB. presumably in this timeline his soul is in a different place than his friends. Which brings us back to undertale. 3 faces, with "We are your memory." written on it? Its Ib, trying to remember his 2 friends. In short, undertale is a continuation of the messed up version of Ib, with ness never being able to get home, adopting the name Toriel, and being accompanied by Asgore, a doll, with knowledge of english, his armor, and his signature posture, but without any of his memory of human things, like the sun. The pieces all just seem to fit. Now all we need is an appearance from the bunny room and we'd have a true sequel. But hey, that's just a theory. A BEE THEORY! THANKS FOR WATCHING!"

Boondog then got bullied online.


End file.
